Some Things Are Meant To Be
by GiLaw
Summary: B wants to overcome his fear of talking. Dawn wants to appear less weird. When they meet each other in middle school, everything seems perfect. That is until Scott gets involved . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you've been enjoying my fanfics reccently! **

**This is my first Bawn fic that has more than one chapter so don't expect much. I'm gonna give it a shot anyway because I love Bawn and they are so cute together.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Chapter 1**

**Childhood**

Childhood was a funny thing.

When you were young, you were a carefree person with no one to judge you.

Everyone was your friend.

But as you grew up, you lost friends and gained enemies.

Even if you did nothing wrong.

Ever since she was born, Dawn was a caring and understanding person. Whenever someone had a problem, they would talk to her about it. Anyone could rely on her.

When it came to animals and nature, she was meant to communicate with them. There wasn't a single creature out there that didn't hate her. They enjoyed her company and Dawn loved it.

Life was even better than the harmony of nature.

Until Dawn discovered her ability to read auras.

It all started when she began middle school. There were new teachers, new rules, new books and new students. Who she hoped to get along with.

That was easier said than done.

One day she was walking through the corridor when she came across a fight between two students. One student was verbally abusing the other. And right there, Dawn knew that she was bullied a lot as a child.

So she said that to the student in an attempt to calm her down.

It was a big mistake.

"Who gave you permission to stalk my mind?" the girl had yelled before beating her up on the spot.

From that day on, Dawn was known as "The Nosey Mind Reader". But things didn't stop there.

Older students stormed up to her and demanded her to tell them what they were thinking. And when Dawn told them what she saw in their aura, she got beat up for it.

Then they began grabbing helpless insects for Dawn to kill. Naturally Dawn refused to do this. But when she did, the bullies only beat her up even more before killing the insects for her.

She was a weirdo and everyone, even the teachers knew it.

Dawn tried to soothe her senses by meditating. But there were times when the thoughts of being beaten up, those poor insects being killed- the thoughts were just too much.

Her parents and the teachers tried to help. Some girls even got suspended. But it wasn't enough.

Everyone still hated her or got creeped out by whatever she said.

But she had done nothing wrong. She was just trying to be nice.

Why couldn't anyone accept that?

* * *

B was born a genius. Right from the start, everyone knew it. When something came to his mind, he would go ahead and do it. And he would be successful every time.

It didn't take B long to make friends. He was athletic, kind, honest and smart. All the children wanted to be his friend. They wanted to know where he got his ideas from. Some of them even compared him to Jimmy Neutron, the Boy Genius.

He was chatty too. All the children wanted to talk and play with him. He was invited everywhere.

Life couldn't have been more perfect.

But gradually as he grew up, he began to notice changes in his friends. They no longer cared. Slowly but surely, they began to bully him and call him a nerd. Whenever he came up with an invention, they only bullied him more.

There was one thing however that really hurt B the most. When he was younger, his friends never minded. But when they grew up, they realised:

Beverly is a girl's name.

And so they bullied him more.

Gradually, B began to loose his best friends. He became less and less confident as the bullying began to get worse. It grew to the point of giving him a fear of talking and he began comfort eating to try and make himself feel better, causing him to gain weight.

His parents tried to stick up for him. But he was too depressed. And he just wouldn't talk. No matter what his parents tried, he wouldn't speak a word.

To keep himself from losing it, B focused on his inventions. It wasn't long before he found himself with new friends: robotic friends. They were good friends and they helped him focus on what he did best. Whenever he had a problem, his robot friends were there for him, even if he didn't talk.

But robots weren't the same as humans.

Even using the nickname "B" didn't help. As he grew older still, B watched as his friends started getting girlfriends and going out to the prom.

No one wanted to go out with him.

He was "fat, anti-social, a freak, a nerd."

That was what his old friends said about him.

B was one lonely guy. Why did he have to go through all of this over a stupid name? If he didn't have such an embarassing name, his life would be different.

He wish he could tell someone his feelings but there was no one there to listen to him.

No one to understand him . . .

Why?

**So that's Chapter 1 done. Pretty sad I know but I do think B and Dawn went through something like this through childhood :(**

**Please review! It'll motivate me! Also be sure to check out my community "A Genius and a Moonchild" for more Bawn fics!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna try my best to keep going!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**First Impressions**

The bullying was just too much for her. She just couldn't take it anymore.

After a while of debating herself Dawn had made a decision. She had no choice but to move school.

It wasn't an easy decision. But being beaten up and teased because of her ability to auras was getting her nowhere.

She would do it.

"It was the right decision," her mother said when Dawn told her what she wanted. "You're my daughter and I can't bear to see you in the state you're in. Hopefully this new school will be a chance for a fresh start."

Her teachers were pretty upset when they heard the news. But they too agreed that it was for the best. Dawn had been going through a tough time in school and starting somewhere else would help her achieve the best.

Starting a new school was scarier than Dawn thought it would be. It was exactly like last time only more nerve-racking. Would the people be as mean as last time? And would she make any friends? Just the thought made Dawn shudder nervously.

The day came sooner than she thought it would. And that gave Dawn very little time to prepare herself. She wasn't one to care about her looks but the bullying from the past had affected her confidence. The main thing that throbbed in her mind was the fear of being called "weird" or a "freak".

After a while of preperation, the time finally came.

Dawn didn't know what to expect when she first glanced at the building. It was very big, with lots of windows and a large garden. It was pretty yet still scary.

"Are you ready?" her mother asked her.

Dawn nodded uncertainly. "Y- yes."

Clutching onto her books tightly, she took a deep breath and stepped inside.

It was packed. Wherever she looked around, she could see groups of people either chatting on sorting out their lockers or playing with their phones. Dawn looked around, wondering what to do. It would be a good idea to find the principal or a teacher who could tell her where to go. She walked through the corridor in search of one.

"Out of my way, shrimp!" somebody yelled, barging past her. Dawn let out a yelp as she landed hard on the ground, her books scattering everywhere. The kid sprinted away, not bothering to check if she was okay. He didn't even seem to care that she was a new student.

Dawn sighed sadly and picked herself before beginning to gather up her fallen books without anyone offering to help her. They were all too busy or too selfish to do so.

"Well it looks like my first day won't be my best day," she murmured to herself, stacking her books on one another before reaching out for another.

And a large hand touched hers.

Dawn gasped and withdrew her hand quickly. She had been so focused on picking up her books that she hadn't realised that someone had stopped to help her. Glancing up, she could see that the guy looked as surprised as she did.

He was chubby with tanned skin and green eyes and was wearing an orange hoodie with a matching cap, a black leather coat and blue shorts. But the one thing that really caught Dawn's attention was his aura: it was an exceptionally purplish-green colour.

A purplish- green colour was a sign of an honest, kind and caring person. Yet Dawn sensed something else in his aura: fear, insecurity and sadness.

Then she remembered: she musn't comment on his aura. It would only creep him out.

"S- sorry," she stammered at last. "I- I'm new to this place."

The guy smiled warmly and gave Dawn her book back before holding out his hand for her to shake. Dawn beamed and did so, feeling more warmth from his hand than his smile.

"I'm Dawn."

The guy raised his eyebrows in approval before digging his hand into his coat pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper which had the letter B on it. He pointed at the paper then at himself.

It was Dawn's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Is B your name?"

He grinned and nodded, yet Dawn could sense uneasiness in the way he nodded.

'I wonder why?' she thought to herself.

Nevertheless, she smiled encouragingly. "That name suits you as much as your purplish- green aura."

B paused. Dawn froze too at what she said. She never meant it to slip out and scrunched up her eyes, feeling that she had just messed up her chances to make a new friend.

Next thing she felt B tap her shoulder. Dawn opened her eyes and saw that B was giving her a look as if to say "Are you okay?"

A wave of relief washed over the moonchild. "Yes, I'm fine," she sighed happily, sensing no negative energy from him, even when she commented on his aura. In fact, he looked even more interested than ever now.

They finished picking up Dawn's books and stood up as B gently handed the rest of them back to Dawn.

"Thank you, B," Dawn smiled. "I really appreciate it."

B grinned gave her the thumbs up as if to say "No problem."

Dawn giggled, noticing how quiet he was. "You're a silent one, aren't you?"

B pulled a face, suddenly looking uncomfortable. Realising her mistake, Dawn quickly added "Oh but I like that though!"

He raised his eyebrows as if to say "Really?"

Dawn nodded. "Really." Deciding to change the topic, she asked him "Is there any chance you would happen to know where my first class is?"

B nodded enthusiastically before making a "Follow me" gesture. Dawn beamed and followed him off.

She had only been in this new school for five minutes and already her first impressions were good. She had already made a new friend.

But why was he so silent?

Was he mute?

Or was he just shy?

Dawn smiled secretly to herself. That was something she was looking forward to learning in her new school . . .

**Well I hope you liked it! YAY FOR BAWN! **

**Scott drama coming soon! I promise there won't be any Dott fluff though- I HATE DOTT!**

**Anyway see you guys soon! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAZZUP YOU GUYS? Sorry for long update but school sucks. IT REALLY SUCKS! DX**

**Anyway, here's to update so I hope you like it! XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Why?**

They had only just met.

But already B liked her.

She seemed like a really sweet and caring person. And for once he had actually been able to communicate with someone without them trying to get them to talk.

"You're a silent one . . . Oh but I like that though!"

Those soothing words were still swirling in his ears. Not only that but when Dawn hadn't asked him for his real name. She simply accepted the nickname he called himself.

"That name suits you as much as your purplish -green aura."

B had no idea what a "purplish-green aura" was. But the way Dawn had said it, and how she said it "suited him" made him feel warm inside.

He looked up and saw that she was taking her seat in a chair towards the back of the room, next to the window and watched as she looked out, admiring the garden outside. B smiled and sat down beside the desk next to her. Dawn watched as he pointed at the garden outside the window, then at Dawn then raised his eyebrows as if to say "You like it?"

"Yes," Dawn replied. "I love everything to do with nature. The harmony, the animals . . . I could go on all day." She gave B a look of intrest and asked him "What do you like?"

B grinned. Then he took a thick book from his coat pocket and handed it to Dawn.

"The Best You Need To Know About Mechanics," she read out loud before raising her eyebrows in even more intrest. "So you want to be a mechanic?"

B pulled a face and made a 50-50 gesture with his hands.

"An inventor?"

He responded by grinning and giving her the thumbs up as if to say "You got it!"

Dawn, now more interested than ever gave B his book back and leaned forward in her seat. "So what kind of things would you like to invent? If I were able to invent things, I'd find a way to make Mother Earth a happier place."

B raised his eyebrows in approval. Dawn beamed. "You like that idea?"

He nodded.

Dawn beamed even brighter. 'Funny,' she thought to herself 'he hasn't spoken a word and we seem to be getting along just fine. I'd love to know why he can't talk. But if he can but doesn't want to, I won't force him.'

Hesitating slightly, Dawn took a deep breath and began. "B, why can't-"

Unfortunately she was interrupted by a group of students barging into the classroom and taking their seats. Dawn sighed and glanced at B, noticing that the purplish-green colour in his aura was slowly turning amber.

Amber signalled a sense of unsettlement, fear. Why was B so nervous in his own classroom?

Then she remembered his aura from earlier: the fear, the insecurity, the sadness.

Had B been bullied as much as she had?

But why? He seemed like such an intelligent, honest and caring person.

Dawn frowned, just as the teacher stepped in, starting the school day. Sighing to herself, Dawn decided that she would just have to wait until class was over so she could question him about how he never spoke a word.

As the teacher called the roll, Dawn listened, a wave of curiosity washing over her. Maybe the teacher might call out B's real name? Or maybe B WAS his real name? She glanced over at her friend, noticing how miserable he looked. Dawn's face dropped, unable to see someone look so upset. She put a gentle hand on his large arm. B gave her a look and Dawn whispered "Is there something wrong?"

B gave her an encouraging smile and shook his head slightly. But Dawn could still sense sadness in his aura. She looked up at the teacher who was now calling out "B?"

He raised his hand and Dawn suddenly became aware of the snickering coming from her new classmates. They were nudging each other, whispering something to each other (Dawn couldn't quite hear what they were saying) and trying not to snort. She lowered her eyebrows, noticing that her friend looked more miserable than ever.

What was going on?

The class was was tense. The teacher made Dawn stand up and introduce herself to everyone. Of course, she avoided explaining her abilities to read auras. But she did have to explain how she loved animals and nature and that she enjoyed meditating and reading tea leaves. With every word she spoke, Dawn could sense her new classmates becoming less and less interested.

Except for B.

But the one thing that really bothered Dawn was the schoolwork. For once, she had no idea what she was learning. The teacher had to go up to her and help her with a bit of this and that, earning her less intrest from her classmates but gaining snickers and snorts.

B tried to help her with some work. But whenever he got near, that seemed to make things worse as the others sniggered louder. Dawn tried to ignore them but she couldn't help feeling sorry for her friend.

Something was definetaly wrong.

At long last, the bell rang.

According to Dawn's timetable, her next class was biology. Unfortunately, B had mechanics so he wouldn't be there to give her encouragement. As much as Dawn felt a little bit upset, it might give her a chance to make some more friends. And maybe she could introduce them to B?

Dawn smiled at the thought. That might just work.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and yanked her over and Dawn found herself standing in front of another student.

He had red hair and dark eyes and there wasn't a part of his body that wasn't covered in freckles. He was wearing a filthy white sleevless top, navy pants and muddy black boots and when Dawn sniffed, she could smell the most unpleasant scent from him.

"M- may I help you?" she asked the boy a little nervously.

"Yup," the boy replied. "I saw you hanging out with that B guy, that right?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes. Why, is there a problem?"

The boy looked around him then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'd keep away from him if I were you. There's a reason why he's called B."

"I'm not sure if I understand," Dawn murmured, noticing strange colours in his aura. They were not very pleasant colours, they showed greed and selfishness.

"Looks like you haven't learned much from your last school," the boy spat. "B means BAD! Wherever he goes, trouble's sure to follow. If you keep hanging around with him, it's not gonna be pretty!"

"Well . . . um . . . thank you for the warning . . . but I like to make up my own mind about people," said Dawn uncertainly.

The boy let go of her arm and sauntered away. "Well please yourself then. But don't blame me when things start going wrong with your life!"

Dawn bit her lip. What was he on about? WHY was her telling her this.

Nevertheless, just to be polite, she called after him "Thank you . . . um . . ." She paused. "What's your name?"

"It's Scott!"

**I TOLD YOU SCOTT WAS GONNA GET INVOLVED!**

**Don't worry, this is still a Bawn fic! I just threw Scott in there to ad to the drama. I PROMISE IT'LL GET INTERESTING!**

**See ya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**School sucks, and exams suck more but not getting this story updated sucks most!**

**Hope you like this chappie!**

**Coming Naturally**

Biology was one of Dawn's favourite subjects.

But for some reason, she just couldn't concentrate. Even if it was the first day.

What did Scott mean by "B means Bad?"

But B's aura signalled good qualities. Why would Scott say something like that?

Then she remembered the negative colours in Scott's aura: they were full of envy and hatred.

'Scott is obviously plotting something against us,' thought Dawn. 'But what could it possibly be?"

She shook her head at the thought. 'Whatever it is, I mustn't let it faze me. Scott is a boy who wasn't held enough as a child. That's something I can't help. I still like B.' She paused. 'But I like him as a friend! And I want to get to know him more. Just as a friend though . . .'

Dawn scrunched up her eyes. Did she really care for B as much as she thought she did? He DID seem like a nice person. She still remembered that purplish-green aura and all the good traits it represented: kindness, honesty, the signs of a hard-working person.

But she still had much to learn about him.

Why did the other kids laugh at him?

Was his name really B?

And why was he so afraid of talking?

That was something she was looking forward to finding out.

Eventually Biology class finished. Excited yet relieved, Dawn made her way out of the class, searching for the gentle giant. She spotted him heading into the classroom next to him and beamed because her schedule told her that she would be in that class too. Dawn headed into the classroom and saw him taking a seat, again towards the back of the room. His eyes widened happily when he saw her standing there .

Dawn gave B a smile and went to take the seat next to him when she felt an already all too familiar hand grab her arm.

"You sure you want to sit next to him?" Scott frowned.

Dawn hesitated and glanced over at B who did not look happy. "N- no thank you. I'd prefer to-"

"Come on." Scott yanked Dawn's arm, forcing her to go over and sit with him, at the very front of the classroom. Dawn glanced back at B again and sensed sadness in his aura. Upset, she mouthed the word "Sorry" at him.

What was Scott thinking? Dawn could sense negative energy coming from the guy. His aura was full of ugly murky colours with no signs of love so he definetaly didn't have a crush on her.

Obviously, Scott was plotting something against them.

But what?

Dawn would just love to tell Scott about what he was thinking. But the scary thought of being bullied was lurking in her mind. Sighing to herself, she realised she would just have to keep her mouth shut.

Class was long and Dawn didn't know which was worse: the disgusting smell coming from Scott or the fact that B looked so lonely. She just wanted to go over and give him a hug.

And through all of this, Scott was literally acting really nice towards her. Even when he corrected a mistake for her or showed her how to do something, Dawn knew by the colour of his aura that he was pretending to be kind. But she still didn't tell him that.

She was too scared.

At long last, the bell rang, signalling lunch time. Dawn exhaled a sigh of relief and made herself to the garden outside. She wasn't really hungry. Being a small girl who hated seeing animals getting killed, she always had a small appetite. The hour given for lunch would give her the time she needed to meditate. She felt like she needed to clear her mind after the last few classes.

Dawn looked around for a spot. But it seemed that wherever she looked, there were people everywhere, wolfing down their food. It disgusted the moonchild, watching them tear their meat apart or tossing their cartons onto the grass without bothering to make a simple trip to the bin.

She made her way around the garden before noticing a prettier spot: an area with greener grass and a few daisies and buttercups sitting around. Unlike the rest of the garden, it wasn't completely ruined by litter. Dawn smiled, sat down in a cross-legged position and began to meditate.

As she meditated, Dawn became aware of the presence of different animals: birds, squirrels and creepy crawlies of all shapes and sizes. Dawn didn't mind their presence. It made the harmony of nature a whole lot sweeter.

It wasn't long until she sensed the familiar purplish-green aura approaching her. The creatures took fright and either scampered or flew away. Dawn opened one eye and saw B who looked a little bit startled after scaring away the animals. He smiled bashfully as if to say "Sorry" which made Dawn giggle.

"It's okay," she smiled. "They just haven't gotten to know you yet."

B relaxed and raised his eyebrows, interested.

Dawn smiled wider. "Would you care to join me, friend?" she asked, patting the spot next to her.

B nodded happily and sat down in the same cross-legged position as his blonde friend. He shut his eyes tight, then opened one, checking to see if Dawn approved, making her giggle again.

"You're a natural," said Dawn, making him smile. Seeing that he was happy, she added "I do apologise about Scott. He ma-"

B responded by putting a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder and smiling warmly, showing that he didn't mind.

"You're not mad?"

He shook his head.

A wave of relief washed over Dawn. 'Thank goodness,' she thought to herself. She decided not to ask him about his fear of talking. It would only ruin the soothing atmosphere. Besides, B's actions were speaking louder than any words combined. Dawn smiled at the thought.

As the two friends meditated, Dawn sensed the creatures gathering around them again. She opened an eye, noticing how happy B looked. Dawn beamed, feeling as happy as he did. A bird fluttered down and landed on B's shoulder but B didn't budge, showing Dawn how relaxed he was in this atmosphere.

"You know what?" she said softly.

B opened his eyes and glanced at her in intrest.

Dawn hesitated. Then she whispered "Scott's aura is a really dark murky colour. I don't like that at all. It shows that he's a really selfish and hateful person. But yours . . ." She hesitated again. "Yours tells me that you're an honest, caring and a hard working person. That's what I meant when I said it suited you."

B's eyes widened in delight. He reached out, put his arm around Dawn's shoulder and gave her a happy and gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome," Dawn smiled, hugging him tenderly, noticing how the bird on the shoulder was unfazed by his movement.

That bird trusted him a lot.

In fact, all of the animals and insects around them seemed to be enjoying the two's company.

They had come to them naturally and instantly placed their trust in them . . .

Just like B had done with Dawn . . .

Was there a reason? After all, Dawn did have a natural love for animals . . .

"Shall we go and get a bite to eat before our next class?" she asked quickly.

B nodded and the two of them stood up and headed off, neither of them aware of the fact that Scott had been eavesdropping on them and had just witnessed everything.

"She thinks that my aura says I'm hateful, hmmm?"

**IT'S CLIFFEY TIME! BECAUSE I'M EVIL! XD**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- wait, I don't usually do "Until Next Times" for Total Drama fics. Ah well, I don't give a sparky.**

**SEE YA! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for long update but my Internet's down and I'm also really busy with Total Drama Spotlight! But I'm still working on this so don't you worry! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**You're So Smart!**

At last, the school day was finally over and Dawn was looking forward to going home and seeing her mother. She had so much to tell her: the new teachers, the new classes . . . B.

It was only the first day and she had already made a new friend.

But she was still so unsure about why Scott hated him . . .

There was obviously something Scott knew that Dawn didn't.

Also, why would her classmates laugh at B the way they did today? B seemed like such a kind, caring guy. He did NOT deserve to be laughed at. He didn't even talk.

And why was that?

Dawn stepped outside the building and frowned at all the cars outside. Being the nature loving girl she was, Dawn usually walked home. Even if it was lashing rain, she always walked home. For Mother Nature's sake.

Right now, there was a cold breeze blowing. It wasn't so cold that morning. Dawn shivered and hugged herself, wishing she had brought her jacket.

She stood on the path, waiting for the cars to pass before she made her way across the road. There were so many cars, spewing fumes from the engines which disgusted the moonchild. Why were people so thoughtless?

The cold breeze blowed again, making Dawn shiver again and hug herself tighter. How many cars were there? More importantly, how many students were there that required this amount of cars? Was she the only person who cared about Mother Nature around here?

As she watched the cars drive by, she felt something cover her shoulders. Dawn looked up, only to see that B was standing next to her and had taken off his coat and placed it over his friend.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh, B! You don't have to give your coat to me. Won't you get cold too?"

B just smiled and wrapped his coat around her, clearly showing that he didn't want it.

"Thank you," Dawn smiled. "But I'll have to give it back to you soon. Don't you have a lift?"

B shook his head.

"So you walk home?" Dawn asked.

He nodded.

Dawn's smile grew even wider. "Wow. It feels nice to know that there's someone else who doesn't rely on horrible fossil fuels!" She looked up at her friend. "Would you like to walk home with me?" she asked a little shyly.

Another nod, this one was a very happy enthusiastic nod.

"Then we'd better be on our way," said Dawn as the last car passed and the two friends began to make their way along. Seeing that they were alone, she decided to ask B the question that had been lurking in her mind all day.

"Why don't you talk, B?"

B's face dropped. Then it squinted. He obviously looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!" Dawn said quickly, putting a comforting hand on his large arm. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

A relaxed smile spread across B's face.

"I won't force you to talk," said Dawn softly. "If you really don't feel comfortable talking, it would be most unkind to make you. But that doesn't stop you from being the amazing person you are. Your ac-"

Dawn suddenly paused, her face dropping, her eyes widening in horror. B stopped, wondering why she had trailed off. Then he noticed what Dawn was staring at: a dead bird that had obviously been devoured by a cat or something.

"It must have been so young . . ." Dawn whispered, almost in tears. "And it didn't deserve to die in such a gruesome fashion . . ."

She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. Concerned for his friend, wanting to cheer her up, B quickly pulled her into a hug. Dawn sniffed, returning the hug and burrying her head into B's chest. While she was distracted, B placed his hands into his coat pocket and pulled out a few screws and pieces of metal.

After a few seconds of piecing the metal together to make what he wanted, he gently tapped Dawn on the shoulder. Dawn broke away and looked up, only to gasp in delight when she saw what B had made.

It was a robotic bird only it was must more lively and more enthusiastic than a real bird. It even let out a chirp and flew into Dawn's hands, making her beam.

"B . . . it's . . . it's beautiful!" she gasped, making B grin proudly. "How did you . . ." She looked back up at him. "Oh B! You're so smart! Thank you so much! I'll treasure this forever!"

He blushed slightly but smiled back, more proud than ever.

Dawn held the robotic bird close to her heart and glanced over. "Oh, my house is just around the corner. I should really get inside. Would you like to join us?"

B shook his head, knowing that he had to make his way home too.

"Okay then." Dawn removed his coat from his shoulders and handed it back to him. "I'll see you tomorrow then. And I'll take great care of this bird. I really appreciate you for making it for me!"

B took his coat and gave her a little wave before beginning to make his way back home.

Dawn beamed and looked back at her new robot bird. "You were made by a genius," she said softly. An excited smile came to her face. "B really is a genius! I can't wait to see what other smart things B can come up with."

**Not the longest chappie ever but still a chappie! Hope you liked it!**

**See ya! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**SQUEEEEEEEE, ANOTHER UPDATE! As usual, I'm sorry it took so long but school is REEEEEEEEALLY getting on my nerves lately due to exams and crap like that.**

**ANYWAY, here's Chapter 6!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Chapter 6**

**Thoughts and Feelings**

Dawn lay in bed, thinking about her first day in her new school.

It had been eventful.

She had adapted to new surroundings, met new teachers and new people.

But there was one person that really stood out to her.

B.

Right from that moment when he'd stopped to help her with her books from sitting next to her in the first class to meditating with her during lunch, to offering her his coat and building her that robotic bird, not to mention that purplish-green aura. Everything about him seemed positive.

Well . . . almost everything.

She still didn't know why he didn't talk. Considering his reaction when she asked him why he didn't talk, there was definetaly something wrong. Also, when the teacher called his name, her classmates laughed . . .

Something was wrong.

But what was it?

Dawn looked up at her robotic bird, watching as it slept peacefully. How could someone so smart and so caring be so shy?

If he could speak one word to her, it would be the best moment of her life.

B tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. Today had been an eventful day. He had just met who seemed to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

Dawn couldn't have been more perfect. She was sweet and softhearted and her way with animals was amazing. But the one thing B really liked about her was that "purplish green aura" comment. He had no idea what that meant but by the way she had said it, it sounded like she liked him a lot.

Also, she seemed to accept the fact that he didn't talk and the fact that he called himself B. She didn't ask him if that was his REAL name. B cringed at the thought. He was certain that if Dawn found out that his real name was Beverly, she would laugh and turn her back on him.

Just like his recent "friends" had done.

However, the talking incident . . . There had been a few close calls.

Meeting Dawn just made B want to go up to her and say something.

Even a "hi" would do fine.

But he was too scared.

B scrunched up his eyes in frustration. Why was he so scared? Everyone else could do it. Why couldn't he? He hadn't spoken a word in over ten years and everyone, even his parents had simply accepted that.

But now that Dawn had arrived, everything had changed and now he felt the need to say something. Anything.

_**WHY**_ was he so scared?

Was he afraid of rejection?

He had to admit it, even though they had only just met, B liked her a lot.

A more than a lot.

He really cared for Dawn . . .

After a peaceful though restless at times sleep, Dawn woke up and began preparing herself for her second day of school. She was excited for today. Even with Scott in the way, she was looking forward to socializing more with B and getting to know her more.

As she got ready her robotic bird chirped happily, making Dawn giggle.

"You can't come with me, little one," she smiled. "But I'll be sure to tell you everything when I return."

The bird let out another chirp as Dawn tickled it under the chin before making her way over to the car and heading over to the school.

Dawn knew perfectly well where she wanted to go as the car drove up to the building. Wherever B was, she would be sure to stay close. After all, she felt like she needed someone to trust considering the new rules and stuff. Especially considering Scott.

She stepped out of the car and took a deep breath before stepping into the building again.

As Dawn stepped inside, all the students, every single one of them stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Dawn froze, sensing negative energy coming from them. Looking around, she noticed that B was nowhere to be seen.

"Greetings fellow schoolmates," she said a little nervously, walking through the corridor, trying to ignore the thousands of pairs of eyes glaring at her. It made her feel very uncomfortable, like she had done something wrong.

"I- is there a problem."

Dawn looked up only to spot the last person she wanted to see: Scott was also glaring at her and he was glaring a mischievous grin. Like the other students watching her like hawks, Dawn could sense negative energy coming from the red head.

"Scott . . . what's happening?"

Scott just chuckled. "Is there something you wanna tell us?"

**CLIFFEY TIIIIIIIIIIIME! ****Cause I'm evil like that! XD**

**Sorry for short chappie but exams will do that to you! I also have a teensy weensy bit of Writer's Block . . .**

**I hope you enjoyed the chappie though!**

**See ya! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So yeah, sorry for the long updates. I've been recieving a LOT of negative comments from Dott fans lately and it's kinda affected my confidence in this story. But I'm gonna keep going because I don't like upsetting my fellow Bawn shippers. TEAM BAWN ALL THE WAY!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Chapter 7**

**Letters**

Dawn just stood there, not sure what to do. The other students refused to take their eyes off of her. Especially Scott who was watching her like a hawk . . .

"I'm not sure if I understand," she said finally.

Scott chuckled and everyone joined in making Dawn cringe. She glanced around her, looking for her friend. B was still nowhere to be found.

"Where's B?"

Scott chuckled again and just like last time, every other student laughed along, making Dawn cringe again. She was now feeling more uncomfortable than ever.

"I tried to warn you!" Scott grinned, approaching her menacingly. "But you didn't listen, did you? I tried to tell you that B means Bad! But you ignored me! And now you've got yourself into this mess!"

He bent down and leaned in close so that he and Dawn were pratically nose to nose. "How can you trust someone that's so secretive that he doesn't even talk, hmm? How can you do that?"

Dawn just stood there, not sure what to do. Scott's words meant something but his aura meant the opposite . . .

"You're lying!"

Scott responded by raising his eyebrows. "Ohhh, do you really think so?" he sneered. He then narrowed his eyes and the next words he spoke made Dawn's blood turn to ice.

"Is it because my AURA says so?"

Every person in the room started laughing or muttering and Dawn cringed, humiliated. Still B didn't appear.

"What did you say to B?" Dawn cried, not sure which she was trying harder to do: be heard above the laughter or hold back the tears.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Scott grinned. "But HE told me every word about your 'special' abilities: from reading auras to communicating with animals . . . everything in the book really. Oh and one last thing-" Scott's grin grew wider and more evil. "Don't let B's mime act fool you. Your aura business really creeps him out. And he hates nature. Not as much as he hates you though."

Dawn opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She was speechless. Tears began streaming down her cheeks and she felt the negative energy grow stronger as everyone laughed harder. Unable to bear the humiliation, she stormed off sobbing.

Desperate to find somewhere to be alone, she rushed into the girl's bathroom, entered a stall and locked it before she fell onto a toilet seat and howled. It was only the second day and already she was being bullied just like in her last school. Only this bullying way much worse. She had never felt so ashamed in her life. Combine that with how betrayed she felt.

Was Scott telling the truth about B? Dawn wiped her eye, still sobbing.

Then she heard a tapping noise.

It was coming from the window.

Dawn looked up and couldn't believe what she saw: her robot bird from B was sitting on the windowsill outside and pecking at the glass, wanting to come in.

"You . . . followed me here?" Dawn gasped, checking to see that no one was around. She then leaned forward, opened the window and let the bird in. The robot chirped happily and nuzzled up to her, making Dawn giggle a little.

"Why would you follow me? You really shouldn't be here," she whispered. "If you get caught, you'll be sent home."

The robot bird just chirped happily.

"I know you want to be with me," said Dawn. "But it just can't be that way . . ."

An idea came to her head. She quickly picked up her schoolbag and pulled out a pen and a copy. The bird watched her, obviously curious as she began to write:

_'B,_

_Where are you? _

_Scott's discovered my ability to read auras. And now he's telling everyone, trying to make them hate me._

_I shouldn't have commented on yours if I had known it would get me into trouble. And speaking of troubles, I need answers. Did you tell Scott about me? If not then how does he know? And why aren't you here?_

_Is it because you've been bullied as much as I have?_

_Please come back. We can get through this together and put an end to Scott's unkindness._

_Please . . ._

_Dawn.'_

Dawn sighed and tore the page out of her copy. She folded it up and handed it to the robot bird who immediately took hold of it in it's beak.

"Little one . . . take this to your creator please. Hopefully he will reply," she ordered.

The bird nodded obediently and flew off. Dawn watched it, feeling slightly guilty.

"I hope that wasn't too personal," she murmured to herself as the bird disappeared from her sight.

The bell rang, making Dawn jump. She immediately grabbed her bag and made her way to class. Something told her that she would be in for a long school day . . .

As Dawn entered the classroom, she felt those evil eyes gaze upon her. She couldn't sense Scott in the crowd but even without him, the energy coming from her classmates was still hateful and negative. The moonchild bit her lip and took a seat, trying to keep as far away from the nearest person as possible.

Dawn sighed and glanced over at the empty seat next to her. B should have been there. She sighed again and looked out the window just as the teacher rushed in.

The others were still glaring at her and Dawn hated it. This was only her second day. Why were the others judging her so soon?

"Dawn?"

She jumped, hearing her name being called. "Y- yes?"

"Could you move up to the front please? I don't want you looking out the window," the teacher said.

The room was filled with sniggers as Dawn sadly gathered up her books and made her way to the front of the room and sat between two girls: one with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and another with short scruffy blonde hair.

"Keep away, Aura Creeper," the blonde hissed, elbowing Dawn hard.

"Sorry," Dawn whispered, edging away from her.

"Excuse me! You're in my personal space!" the black-haired girl snapped.

Dawn sighed again. This was going to be a long class . . .

A very long class . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dawn?"

Dawn whipped in shock. "Wha- yes?"

"The answer please?"

Dawn felt herself blush as everyone began to laugh and the teacher frowned in disapproval. "You're not listening, Dawn. Pay attention please."

The moonchild bit her lip as the teacher turned her attention to another student.

"Nice one, Cloud Brain," the blonde girl snorted.

Dawn just sank into her seat, more miserable than ever.

She didn't know how long the class lasted. It felt like half a century. It just seemed to be neverending . . .

E-v-e-n-t-u-a-l-l-y the class ended. Dawn exhaled a sigh of relief and began to gather up her books. Only the girl with the black hair 'accidently' knocked them over.

"Hey!" Dawn cried as her books toppled to the ground.

"Oops!" the girl giggled. "Clumsy me!" she laughed and ran out of the room before Dawn could say anything else.

Now on her own, Dawn let out another sad sigh and began to gather up her books feeling more lonely than ever.

Then she heard that familiar tapping sound.

Dawn looked up and saw her robotic bird friend standing outside with a new letter in it's beak. Checking to see that no one was watching, she opened the window and took the letter from the bird.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You may return home now."

The bird chirped and took off. As if flew away, Dawn opened her letter and began to read:

_'Dear Dawn,_

_I'm sorry if things didn't turn out the way you wanted. The first day was pretty tough for you, wasn't it?_

_What did Scott say to you? Because you can't believe a word he says. He's devious and everyone in this school knows it, even the teachers. He is NOT to be trusted._

_I actually think your aura reading abilities is amazing. You're one of the most amazing girls I've met. I really mean that. But I feel that my fear of talking is stopping us from getting to know each other as we should. You might find talking easy but for me it's scary. I hope you understand that._

_That's why I'm not here. I've actually mitched school today. Yes, I have been bullied a lot and I know the pain you're going through. That is if you are being bullied here of have been bullied before._

_I'll come back. If Scott's being as mean to you as I think he is, you're going to need some support. Don't worry about a thing- I'll be able to write a note saying I had an appointment or something. I'm good at those things._

_See you soon. :)_

_B.'_

Dawn beamed and folded up her letter. It was the first time she had heard B speak . . . well in her mind anyway.

She held the letter close to her chest and beamed brighter.

"See you soon, B."

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! CUTENESS OVERLOAD!**

**But believe me, the next chappie's gonna be intense. AND I MEAN IT!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- WHO HERE'S GOOD AT REVIVING SOMEONE AFTER THEY DIE OF CUTENESS? *dies of cuteness***


End file.
